Lost Sight
by loaned
Summary: Ranma tried to learn a powerful technique that had a few unknown repruccusions. He lost his sight and as a result has become a completely different person. How will this affect the Tendo's and everyone else? Especially when they see what the effects the T
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything involved with Ranma and a half in any way shape or form. If I did, I would actually have a sense of humor.(sob)

Soun Tendo had tears in his eyes when he said,

"At last Ranma is coming! How I've waited for this day."

There was a moment of silence until he started to cry harder.

"And soon, very soon, Ranma will be here."

Tendo turned around and said loudly,

"Listen up, Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane!"

When no one immediately came, he went about the house searching for his daughters and found only Kasumi and Nabiki. When he asked about Akane Nabiki sighed and said she would go and get her. He brought Kasumi to the dining room and waited for Nabiki to arrive. When they arrived he told them to sit down so he could tell them about his plans. When he finished Kasumi said,

"Fiance?"

"Yes, the son of a very good friend of mine, his name is Ranma Saoltome. If one of you three girls were to marry him and carry on this training hall, then the Tendo family legacy would be secure."

Akane, who had been pretty quiet, all of a sudden frowned and said,

"Hey, wait a minute! Don't we have some say in who we are going to marry?"

Nabiki smirked and said,

"Maybe you should wait until you meet him, you never know, he might be really cute."

Akane looked away frustrated and Nabiki looked to her father and said in a very sweet tone,

"Right daddy?"

Tendo laughed for a couple of moments before looking at the card with a serious expression on his face, laughing forgotten and then smiled and said,

"He should be here any minute."

He got up, walked over to the entrance to the courtyard and the pond and said,

"Recently, Ranma and his father have been on a training mission. They had recently hiked into China."

Nabiki smiled and said,

"Oooooooooh, China."

Akane huffed and said,

"So he hiked all the way to China, wow, big deal."

Kasumi finally came into the conversation and said,

"Father, how old is this Ranma."

Nabiki clasped her hands together and asked,

"Is he cute?"

Kasumi again chipped in by saying,

"Younger men are so...young."

Akane said,

"Well what kind of guy is he?"

Tendo started laughing for a few moments and turned his head and said,

"I don't know."

Nabiki looked cross and said,

"You don't know?"

Tendo replied with

"I never met him."

Everyone became very quiet and stared at their father who had just basically said he was marrying off one of his daughters to a complete stranger. Kasumi had a blank look on her face, Nabiki looked a little cross and Akane had a 'Oh I cant believe this!' look on her face. There was a moment of silence until a fight could be heard and the door could be heard clattering open and Kasumi stating the obvious.

"Oh, looks like we have visitors."

Both Nabiki and Tendo had gotten up to go see the visitors with Nabiki saying,

"Oooooooh, I bet it's Ranma."

And Tendo saying,

"Saoltome, old friend!"

There was silence and then both Nabiki and Saoltome ran back, fear visibly showing on both their faces. Then just as Nabiki hid behind Father who was standing in front of the three girls, a panda with a boy with red hair came into view, face obscured by the way it was holding the boy. Soon the boy had stopped struggling. Kasumi said,

"So father this is your friend?"

Tendo vigorously shook his head and Nabiki added sarcastically,

"Oh, so this panda just decided to drop in, is that it? Huh?"

This brought about another vigorous bout of head shaking and the panda stepping forward, dropping the boy in front of the Tendo's. The boy had a plain black rag over his eyes and his arms were covered in scars. The scars seemed brand new except he himself didn't seemed bothered by them at all. As the girls were taking in the dream turned reality, the boy said,

"Ranma Saoltome, sorry about this, can we borrow some hot water?"

Tendo looked incredulous for a moment before vigorously shaking his head and stuttered,

"S-sure, I-I'll be right b-back."

Tendo ran off at lightning speed and left the panda, the boy, and his daughters alone. There was an uncomfortable silence until Nabiki spoke up and said,

"Hi, Nabiki Tendo, to the left is my sister Kasumi and to the right is my sister Akane."

The boy didn't look either way and as politely as she could she held out her hand. She had forgotten that Ranma had his rag on and said,

"Ummmm, why don't you take the rag off?"

Nabiki slowly started to make for the rag, but before she could, he had deftly jumped on top of the panda's head, thoroughly annoying both girl and Panda alike. Nabiki put both her arms over chest and said vehemently,

"Fine, be that way. I'm just trying to be nice."

The boy became crestfallen and said,

"I'm sorry, I'm not tryin' to be impolite it just that..."

He had tapered off and not finished the sentence. The panda looked warily up at the boy and then looked to the girls. Nabiki was now curious and said,

"Just what?"

The boy shuffled from one foot to the other, still on top of the panda's head. It didn't seem to mind though and look apologetically up at the boy. The girls were in awe at how the panda could convey such emotion and had begun to wonder about it and the boy. The 'boy' seemed to be a little 'bulbous' on the chest and had a high pitched voice and the panda acted, well...human. Nabiki looked again to the 'boy' and said in a much more soothing voice,

"Just what Ranma?"

He 'looked' straight at her this time, sending a shiver up her spine, only increasing when he said, no humor or playfulness in his voice, only seriousness and said,

"You don't wanna know."

The whole eye thing was the biggest mystery of them all and Nabiki promised herself to check it out later. She was going to push further when her father rushed in with a steaming pot of water and said,

"Here, some hot water."

The panda nodded appreciatively and walked out and over to the court yard, where he poured some of the hot water on himself and changed into a person with a white gi and round glasses. The man then promptly handed the water to his son who poured the water over his head and turned into a um...larger boy? When both had changed back, Ranma bowed and said,

"Ranma Saoltome, sorry about this."

He stood straight again and moved back into the house to sit at the open doorway. His father looked worriedly at him but then saw Tendo and instantly smiled. The man said,

"Tendo!"

Tendo looked at the man and started to cry saying,

"Saoltome."

Before running up to him and grabbing his arms, smiling widely. Both men were crying and went to sit by the pond to talk about what happened since they last met. Before they sat down, Tendo said,

"Oh girls, why don't you go talk to Ranma, I'm sure he could tell you about his adventures in China!"

Nabiki smiled a little and went over with a smiling Kasumi to go talk to him. Akane stayed behind and fumed silently.

'Who cares about what that idiot has to say about China? Not me!'

Her eyes wandered over to where her sisters had gone to talk to Ranma and looked at the boy, instantly feeling like a bucket of cold water had been thrown over the embers that were her anger. The scars on his arms stood out stark white in the brilliant day and she still didn't understand why he wouldn't take his rag off. She mentally berated herself for being rude and quickly jogged to catch up with her sisters, hoping to try and at least be friendly with the boy.

-----

Nabiki neared the table and stopped, thinking for a second. She picked up a pebble and threw it, to both her sisters shock at the boy whose back was to them. The impact of the pebble they were all expecting never came as the boy deftly caught the pebble and crushed it, further shocking the girls. Nabiki came up to the, gave him a thoughtful look and said,

"Your blind, aren't you?"

Akane and Kasumi looked at her quizzically. How could the boy be blind? He had navigated the hallways fine and he had evaded and jumped around well enough to be able to see, right? The boy shifted around uncomfortably and without even turning around said,

"Yeah, I'm blind."

Both Kasumi and Akane's jaws dropped and Nabiki just looked satisfied with her answer and went to sit next to the blind boy. How could he be blind and how could throwing a pebble determine that? There was no way this boy could be blind. How could he when he had easily evaded Nabiki when she had gone to take the rag off and had landed and balanced on the panda/father's head. All these thoughts were swirling through Akane's mind when Nabiki said,

"Well girls, aren't you going to come and talk with him? I'm sure you would like to hear about his time in China right?"

She gave a weird little twitch of her head motioning for her dumbfounded sisters to sit and at least try and be civil with Ranma. Nabiki cupped her chin in her hands and said,

"So Ranma, what's the deal with the whole change thing. You change into a girl or something?"

Ranma looked at her with the rag stare and said,

"Yeah, when I'm hit with cold water I turn into a girl and pops turns into a panda but when we're splashed with warm water we change back."

Nabiki hummed a,

"Hmmmmmmm, where'd you pick that up from?"

"A cursed spring in Jusenkyo, China."

Akane joined in the conversation by saying,

"Oh so you were there for training!"

He looked at her and nodded saying,

"Yeah pretty much, we fell in while practicing our fighting skills."

Akane found an opening and said,

"Would you like to spar with me?"

Nabiki gave her an incredulous look and said,

"Again, this is why the boys find you weird Akane."

Ranma said,

"Oh I don't think she's that weird."

This time Nabiki looked at Ranma incredulously and said,

"You haven't gotten to know her yet."

"Nabiki!"

Kasumi had come into the conversation with a disappointed look on her face.

"Akane isn't weird because she trains hard."

Nabiki harrumphed and Ranma stood and said looking at Akane,

"So when do you want to spar?"

"Well now if you don't mind."

Ranma gave her a knowing smile and had her lead the way to the dojo. On the way there she noticed he was walking carefully and reaching out to feel for walls and any other obstructions that would get in his way.

'Maybe he is blind.' She thought. 'Still, I guess I'll find out.'

They had reached the dojo and Ranma had waited for her to open the door. Once inside he was led to a part opposite Akane and took up a fighting stance. Akane did like wise and said

"one question before we start. How did Nabiki know you were blind by throwing a rock at you?"

Ranma looked thoughtful for a second before saying,

"Well, I guess because blind people develop their senses better she guessed I would be able to sense the rock coming. That and that I was moving around with a rag on my eyes."

"Alright then, let's get to the fight."

Ranma nodded and fell away from his fighting stance and put his hands behind his back and seemed to relax. Akane waited for him to return to his stance but he didn't. She got frustrated at the lack of respect he was showing her and she went forward to start the session with a punch. The boy nimbly jumped above and landed right back to where he was before she had even tried. She got even more frustrated and lashed out with a kick and punch combo. He evaded both blows with ease and didn't move an inch from his spot.

"Yeah, this guy is blind alright,' she thought sarcastically. He's just reading my every move.'

By now Akane was getting furious and had launched herself into a flurry of kicks and combo's that she knew most would have trouble blocking and he easily evaded each and every single one.

"C'mon why don't you strike back?" she said. This was making her angrier to no end that he wasn't even trying. She started to launch her flurry of attacks faster and he slowly started to back into the wall.

'Perfect, once I get him pinned to the wall he'll have to fight back.'

Akane swung again and again to pin the supposed 'blind' boy to the wall. Finally she had him pinned and was about to use her finishing punch when he jumped up and off the wall landing behind Akane and tapping her. He had kept a straight face the entire match and he wasn't about to lose it now. He pulled back from the stunned Akane and waited for her to remove her hand from the whole in the wall where he had been a second ago. Akane warily turned and looked at Ranma, the boy was again in his relaxed position, as if mocking Akane. She was furious and resumed the attack, twice as hard and twice as fast. Punches and kicks flew by at lightning speed and anyone watching would barely be able to follow the moves so much as keep up with them while fighting her. Amazingly, Ranma evaded every single one without bringing his hands up to block _once _and Akane increased her pace further finally clipping Ranma'a rag and forcing it to fall away from his eyes.

'HA! I finally DID something to the idiot.'

Ranma gasped in surprise and before the rag could fall away from his face, he had bounded away, both rag and him away before Akane could blink. Ranma settled a good ways away from her and began to re-tie the rag facing away from her. She felt herself getting furious and dropped her stance and said,

"What's so special about keeping your eyes hidden? It's not like it will make much difference if you fight with or without them!"

He paused while tying and with almost creepy certainty in his voice, he said

"Yes...it would."

Akane was indignant around this point and said,

"Oh? Well then, why don't you take it off and we'll 'see'?"

Even if Ranma noticed the obvious jab at his sight he kept tying and said with that creepy certainty,

"You don't wanna see what's under here."

"Why?"

"You just don't wanna, ok?"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr, fine be that way. Stupid boy!"

Akane marched angrily out of the dojo and left Ranma standing there, alone and now knowing things were going to be much harder from now on.

-----

Ranma had met Kasumi on his way out 'looking' for his father and she had cheerily said that they were in the middle of a conversation and that she would gladly show him the way to his room while they were finishing up. Ranma followed Kasumi by listening to her foot falls to the door and when she stopped she said,

"This'll be your room."

Ranma uneasily took a step forward and Kasumi giggled and said,

"Geez Ranma, the door is this way."

She grabbed his hand and gently steered him into the room and let go of his hand to let him know they were there. Ranma turned his head about as if 'looking' around the room and then bowed and said,

"Thank you Kasumi."

She said,

"Your welcome. You were training with Akane right?"

"Ummm, yeah."

He started to scratch his head nervously but it was lost on the ever blissful Kasumi.

"Well then I bet you're all sweaty from the workout, you should take a bath."

"Well, I don't know..."

Kasumi giggled and said,

"Oh come on, I'll lead the way there."

Kasumi again took a hold of Ranma's hand and led him to the bathroom and bath tub. She gave Ranma a towel while waiting for the tub to fill and said,

"Ok Ranma if you need any help just ask ok?"

"Sure, thank you Kasumi, you've been very helpful."

"You're welcome Ranma. I left the towel next to the bath so you shouldn't be able to lose it."

Ranma waited for the girl to turn off the water to leave the bathroom so he could change out of his clothes and bandages. When he took off the shirt he carefully and tenderly began to take off the bandages. Since he was blind, he had to feel around to see if an were still bleeding. Out of the many cuts and gashes he had received from training, there were also the symbol carved into him from...a time best not remembered. Ranma felt the rest of his injuries and found that most of the gashes on his ribs were open and the deep cuts on his back were bleeding as well, probably opened from the fight with Akane. Sighing, he stepped into the water to hopefully wash away the troubles and blood that had accumulated from today. What he didn't notice or worry about was the slow red pooling after him when he had removed all the blood soaked bandages so when he stepped into the bath he didn't notice himself creating a bath made more of his own blood than water itself.

-----

Akane was still fuming about the fight earlier. A boy had beat her and hadn't even tried. She couldn't stand for it, no she _wouldn't_ stand for it. While she was fuming and heading for the bathroom, she had been too angry at Ranma to hear Kasumi tell her that Ranma was in there. She was also too busy ranting about the stupidity of boys and Ranma to notice the "Knock first" sign was up. So when she entered and noticed the unmistakable red color of blood she was ripped from her thoughts and back to reality at a velocity only reserved for space shuttles. She followed the small trail leading to the tub and froze in her tracks. There was Ranma, sitting in the tub seemingly with a content smile on his face and dozing off, which would explain why he hadn't heard her enter. But the thing that had really stopped her was the tub itself. The water in the tub wasn't clear like it should have been, but a swirling red cloud of blood. There was no mistaking it, and Akane just took the scene in with an almost surreal sense of reality. She knew you weren't supposed to bleed that much and smile about it. Yet here was Ranma, literally sitting in a pool of his own blood and relaxing. So, Akane did all she could do at a moment like this; she screamed at the top of her lungs. Ranma finally woke up to the fact Akane was in the room with him and turned his head in her direction. She kept screaming so he got up and out of the pool to feel his way over to Akane. This only made matters worse as Akane screamed even louder at the sight of a naked and blood trailing Ranma and tried to stumble her way away from Ranma which made her trip herself forcing her to now crawl on her hands and knees to escape. Ranma finally tried giving up on finding her and said,

"Akane, what's wrong?"

Akane's answer was to keep screaming and Ranma to stand completely nude wondering what the hell was going on. That was the moment that everyone finally decided to open the door and figure out what was making her scream like that. Akane scrambled for the door and hid behind both of her shocked sisters, leaving Ranma to wonder what had happened. Ranma spoke up and asked,

"What's going on?"

All that met Ranma's request was a graveyard quiet silence until a few moments later Tendo said,

"Saoltome...is th...that symbol..."

Ranma froze in mid breath and suddenly turned white as a sheet from what most would guess had resulted from blood loss, but Saoltome knew better.

"Tendo, we need to talk."

Saoltome slowly steered his friend away from his white as a sheet son and three quivering girls to explain. As they left, the color on Ranma's face started it return back to a normal color defying the rules of blood loss and said,

"Uh, what are you all staring at? I'm not that-"

"What in the hell did you do to yourself Ranma?"

Nabiki had cut him off mid sentence and warily taking in the scene before her. She saw the tubs and the trail leading to and from Ranma and finally realized why her little sister had screamed and gasped, which by Nabiki's standard was equal to that of Akane's scream. Nabiki's now stark white face turned to Kasumi's shocked one and said,

"Uh Kasumi, we need some bandages for Ranma. Could you go get some?"

"Certainly Nabiki."

Ranma had finally put a piece of the puzzle together and ignoring his nudity asked,

"What's going on."

Nabiki looked at the boy with surprise and said,

"Well Ranma, your bleeding out and filling our entire bathroom with your blood and from what I can tell, your not even getting dizzy from the looks of things. How did you cut yourself up like that?"

He scratched his head sheepishly, giving a good portion of his body no cover at all and said,

"Uh, it's a long story but to put it simply me an' pop's ran into a Amazon tribe and got into a bit of a squabble."

"Involving what? Swords and spears?"

Nabiki's sarcastic comment actually made him blush and chuckle. Akane and Nabiki both stared wide eyed at the boy and when he realized they weren't laughing, his blush and chuckle vanished. He said,

"Well, me an' pop's hadn't eaten anything for days and we needed to eat so we came across an Amazon village and ate the food closest to us."

After Nabiki and Akane had said nothing he continued.

"Well, it turns out the Amazon's had a contest that day and we had just eaten their first prize."

Ranma chuckled while both girls just sighed at the stupidity of their future relative.

"Well, the Amazon's got mad and attacked me an pop's. Now normally, or abnormally if you will, if I was in girl form they would have just challenged me and called it a day. But since I was a man, they considered this to be a treason of sorts and attacked me and pop's. Well, you can guess what happened but to put it plainly me an pop's beat em and were told that since we did, we were allowed to pick a bride."

Nabiki an Akane both looked at the boy incredulously and blood filled room forgotten, said in unison,

"Yeah right, you wish."

He looked a little hurt and said,

"Hey it happened! You can ask pop's, he got a fiancée too!"

This caused them gape in surprise for a second before Akane saying,

"Ummmm, isn't your father married already?"

"Oh, um ya know, I don't really know, I think he is."

Both girls gave him another incredulous look that the blind boy could not see so he continued without comment.

"Well anyway, me an' pop's refused because pop's said he had a wife and I couldn't because I'm supposed to marry one of you."

He became slightly pained at the mention of it which wasn't lost on them. Akane said,

"You don't want to marry one of us?"

He shook his head and said,

"No it's not that, it's just that, well, I-

"Liked one of the Amazons?"

Akane had finished the sentence for him and he sighed and said,

"Yeah, I did."

Nabiki inquired

"Did? What happened?"

Ranma said in a withdrawn and far away voice,

"Well, she asked me to take off my shirt and bandanna." He pointed towards his rag and laughed in an almost sad and ironic way. "Being called a freak and thrown out of the hut right afterwards pretty much spells out the rest."

There was an uneasy silence until Akane looked at him and asked in an almost whisper like tone,

"Why did she call you a freak?"

Ranma seemed a little taken aback and didn't seem too inclined to speak about it. He was about to make an excuse about it when Akane said,

"No more excuses. You're telling us or I'm gonna find out."

Ranma sighed. He didn't say anything for a minute and Akane was about to say something when Ranma started on his explanation.

"I found out about this new technique when I was younger, Probably about eight or nine, that granted the master of it unimaginable power and strength. The technique was sought out by many but most could not master it, very few were said to survive the techniques requirements, and those who survived were said to be so messed up in the end that it wasn't really worth it. I thought this was just a rumor to discourage people from using it and dismissed everyone who warned me against it. I ran head long into the mastering of it without fully realizing the consequences of it. I had started the way the technique asked and carved this-"

He pointed to the symbol on his chest,

"-into my chest. It was part of the test the master of the technique as supposed to take to be deemed worthy. The test itself was..."

Ranma had become very quiet and had stopped talking. Nabiki said in a kind and motherly voice that was almost unnatural for her,

"What was the test Ranma?"

Ranma 'looked' at her and said,

"Are you sure you wanna know?"

Akane was beginning to think she didn't want to know and it seemed Nabiki was too, but against her better judgment Nabiki said,

"Yeah Ranma I wanna know."

Ranma sighed and said,

"Well, the test begins with-".

"Hello everyone, I have the bandages... Oh did I interrupt?"

Ranma let out a sigh of relief and the girls at first jumped, then gave their sister an irritated look. Kasumi giggled and said,

"Ranma, you realize you're still naked?"

Both girls finally made that realization as well and were taking an appreciative look while Ranma 'looked' down at himself and blushed as red as the water he had been bathing in. Nabiki laughed and lost all motherly charm by saying,

"Hey, why not put some clothes on before you start to think too _hard_!"

Ranma started blushing even harder while Akane gave her sister a scowl and Kasumi just giggled. Ranma walked over to get his pants and put them on and asked Kasumi to just leave the bandages so he could do it. She had expressed concern at first but Ranma dismissed them by saying,

"Don't worry Kasumi, I have been doing my own bandaging since I was ten, I should be fine."

Kasumi was still expressing concern for Ranma when Akane spoke up and said,

"Look Kasumi, I'll take care of him, ok?"

The two girls were surprised to say the least and Nabiki said,

"Oh, and I thought you hated boys sis."

Akane flushed unbeknownst to the blind boy and said,

"Look, I'm just here to help him out, ok? Nothing more!"

Nabiki laughed and said,

"Sure sis."

As she was leaving she said,

"Remember to behave you two, you're not finance's yet!"

Akane turned even redder while Ranma stayed unphazed as Nabiki's cackle was heard coming from outside the door. Kasumi left soon after to start up dinner and Ranma and Akane were left alone to deal with his wounds. He tentatively started to feel around when Akane grabbed the bandages and said,

"Look, let me do it, alright?"

"The boy turned back to her voice and asked,

"Are you sure?"

She answered testily,

"Well I did volunteer to stay and help didn't I idiot!"

"Alright, if you say so."

Akane slowly came up to him and said,

"Alright Ranma, can you turn around for me so I could wrap these bandages around you?"

Ranma obliged by swiveling on the stool and waiting for Akane to start. She took the bandages end and slowly started to roll it across his chest, taking notice of the fact that he actually did have quite an impressive body for a sixteen year old. She kept rolling the gauze and noticed older, but still prominent scars. What could have happened to him to give him all these scars? The boy didn't seem to mind the pain, but it still bothered her that he could sit in a pool of his _own_ blood and not notice. She had not noticed but she had sufficiently bandaged Ranma and had started to go over the already wrapped bandages when he reached up with a hand and grabbed Akane's. Her heart skipped a beat at the touch and brought her back to reality as she realized what she had been doing and said,

"Oh, sorry! Here, let me tie it off for you."

Akane cut off the bandage roll and tied the end in a knot before saying,

"All right, you're done. Let's go down and get some dinner."

As they both headed down to dinner together, Akane had started to leave Ranma behind when he said,

"Uh Akane? I don't know where I'm going..."

She looked back to find that indeed the boy was walking along at a slower and unsure pace than Akane and had been feeling his way along the walls the entire time. Mentally kicking herself, she awkwardly grabbed his hand and said,

"Alright, follow me."

Akane took him around the bend back into the hallway and bringing him to the stairs. They were about step down the stairs when she said,

"Oh, we're about to hit the stairs so watch your ste-"

She didn't finish the last syllable because she had been walking and talking at the same time so she had inadvertently fell down the stairs herself, bringing Ranma with her. When they tripped, Ranma on instinct grabbed Akane into a hug and took the brunt of the hits as they tumbled down the stairs. When they finally reached the bottom, Ranma was still hugging Akane and Akane had her eyes shut so as to hopefully pretend they were still falling down the stairs so she wouldn't have to move; it was comfortable here. Ranma finally woke up to the fact he was holding onto the girl and the girl wasn't complaining, so he gave his ego a few seconds to catch up with himself so he could say,

"Um Akane? I think we should get up before your family shows up to see what caused the racket."

Akane picked up her head and looked at him with a glazed look before finally realizing where she was. She 'eeped' and jumped up and blushed profusely before stuttering,

"W-we sh-should get to dinner."

Ranma smiled and said,

"Yeah, maybe we should."

Akane grabbed Ranma's hand again and lifted him up to bring him to the dining room, this time a little less awkwardly. When they entered the dining room, it was extremely quiet and no one talked. Akane dropped Ranma's hand and walked over to her seat and sat down, leaving Ranma standing and confused. Saoltome broke the silence by saying,

"Boy, you better sit down, Tendo has a few questions for you regarding your...mark."

Ranma sat down at the table, much more white than before and panic starting to appear on his face. Tendo started the afore mentioned questioning almost as soon as Ranma's butt hit the floor.

"Ranma, when did you attempt to learn the...technique."

Ranma gulped and answered,

"When I was about eight or nine sir."

Tendo stared in horror at the boy and said incredulously,

"Eight or NINE! You tried the technique that YOUNG!"

Ranma shifted uneasily in his seat and said,

"Well yeah, I kinda rushed it, but I learned my lesson in the end."

"Hmmmmm, than your eyes are the way they are because of-"

"Yes they are."

Ranma had cut him off and and answered in a tone that said he wasn't going into it. The girls had known about the technique but how were his eyes involved?

"One last question, then we can eat, ok son?"

Ranma nodded and waited for the last question.

"Will you...please..."

everyone was leaning in for the last question so they couldn't hear wrong.

"Pick one of my daughters to be your wife!"

Everyone in the room face planted except for Saoltome and Tendo who was hugging Ranma and crying like there was no tomorrow. Kasumi came in and said,

"Dinners ready everyone."

Everyone removed their faces from the ground and got ready to eat while Tendo said,

"Here look son, your problem isn't all that bad. My eldest daughter Kasumi, she's nineteen. My middle daughter Nabiki, she seventeen. And my youngest daughter Akane, she's sixteen. You can have anyone of them to be your fiance.

Ranma 'looked' at Tendo and said,

"I'm not gonna force any of them into this. It's up to them."

All three girls looked between each other and looked to Ranma with thoughtful looks on their faces for completely different reasons. Kasumi was thinking,

'Well, he seems like a nice enough boy, and he definitely needs help...'

Nabiki was thinking,

'Well he is a hunk, I guess I could live with that...'

Akane was thinking,

'He's the only boy who has ever talked to me without something perverted in mind...I think. I also liked what we had on the stairs back there...'

Each girl was lost in their own thoughts as dinner progressed and now that everything was back to 'normal' Tendo was testing the cold water hot water theory with child like glee, chasing after both Saoltome and Ranma until Ranma ran into a wall.

Tendo walked over to help the boy get up and said,

"I'm sorry son, I got a little excited there that I forgot you were, uh,"

"It's okay Mr. Tendo no harm done. Lets eat though while the food's still hot."

Saoltome came out of hiding and said,

"Good idea boy, let's eat!"

The men finally sat down to eat dinner while the girls were lost in thought, wondering what a future with Ranma would hold. These girls had no idea the trouble they were getting into...

A/N: Hello everyone! First fic here and I hope you like it. Just an idea that I thought would be cool if played out. Leave comments and such. I'm still kinda new so give me some tips.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry everyone. I have had a _BITCH_ of school year. Expect me to update within one to two weeks. If not, I give you permission to hunt me down and bash my head in.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything involved with Ranma and a half in any way shape or form. If I did, I would actually have a sense of humor.(sob)

At the Tendo dojo everyone had their morning routines. Akane would run, Nabiki would get ready, Kasumi would cook up breakfast and Tendo would read the paper. This morning though, there was another routine; the Saotome's routine. Ranma and Saotome had been sparring for the better part of the morning as part of their workout. It seems they did this every morning and the Tendo's would be getting a free show from now on that nobody would complain about. Well, everyone except Nabiki.

"Geez, energetic aren't they?"

Tendo just nodded and hummed his yes.

Kasumi came in carrying today's breakfast and said,

"Mr. Saotome! Ranma! Breakfast is ready!"

Akane had just come back from her morning run when she saw Mr. Saotome say something to his son they had taken to aerial combat. Through a series of punches and kicks thrown by both of the gravity defying martial artists, Mr. Saotome came out on top and kicked Ranma into the koi pond. He landed and started to heartily laugh saying.

"You're going soft on me boy, imagine what Shampoo would say!"

Mr. Saotome had taken up a girlish pose and started to bat his eyes furiously saying,

"Wo ai ni." and "Oh Ailen, you lost to great big panda man! How could you?"

It was very comical and everyone was laughing at the antics of the 'Panda man'. Mr. Saotome had begun to say what seemed like another trademark line when the koi pond began to bubble. Everyone stropped laughing as it seemed the all the emotion was sucked out of the atmosphere and the pond started to emit a dim light and Ranma, still in boy form started to float over the water. Surrounded by an black aura the likes of which no one had seen in any martial artist or person in general, said in a voice filled with anger contempt and...pain?

"Don't. You. EVER. Mention her name again. Got that?"

Genma knew he was pushing his luck but said,

"Why? What have you got against me saying _Shampoo_?"

The boys aura grew in intensity and turned even darker before he said,

"Shut up old man or I'll-"

Saotome cut him off and completely ignored his danger sense and common sense to get a cheap shot at his son and said said,

"Do what if I say her name? Hurt me?"

"No old man, I'll do worse."

Everyone was staring at the boy's growing aura and knew Saotome was biting off more than he could chew. Too bad he didn't see that.

"Like what! Flash me with what's under the rag like you did to _Shampoo_? That's why she gave you the boot. You scared her and she _freaked_ out."

Saotome had begun to laugh maniacly and Akane knew vaguely what he was reffering to. She knew that had been a cheap shot and looked over to see how Ranma was handling it.

Ranma had frozen, his aura turning so black it was literally soaking up the light around him and dimming everything. Saotome smirked. He had hoped to see the boy's true potential through his anger and unwisely kept verbally jabbing his son.

"She really did have a thing for you boy, oh remember that time in the fields?"

His father started to imitate the girl Amazon.

"Oh Ailen, Shampoo love spending time with you. You know Shampoo love you."

He did an overdrawn content sigh as to keep up the imitation and started to act out his son's time with the Amazon afterwards, which was the last straw for Ranma. Anyone in their right mind had found cover, for the Tendo's entire house had been eneveloped in an artificial night vreated by the enraged boy. The boy himself was neveloped in a black depthness seen only in nightmares and he had now landed and started walking towards his father. Saotome had been oblivious, too engrossed in his imitation of his son and fiance to really notice until the boy had walked right up to him. Now I bet you're wondering where the Tendo's are aren't you. Well, they had over turned their table and watched the boy pogress a safe distance away with wide eyes. All four were now hiding behind the table, shocked into silence at the power literally flowing off the boy at the mention of an old girl friend. The four huddled together at the sight of the boy confronting his father and were wondering what was going to happen next. The answer came faster than any of them could think, or blink for that matter.

Saotome had finally realized the boy was standing in back of him and turned arounhd with a confident smile on his, thinking that he could easily diffuse the situation. When he saw the hand lash out from his son at unimaginable speeds and grab his throat, the smile shattered and realization caught up to him. He had gone too far.

"Ranma... Ran...ma?"

Ranma's face could not be seen, but when he lifted his up to 'look' at his father two red tracks had started down his face from his eyes.

"I told you old man...I told you to stop."

The grip on Saotome's throat increased and he started to choke as his son forcibly lifted him off the ground and held him in the air.

"You know I loved her and here you are taunting me with the best memories I have of her."

Akane finally understood to an extent and started to get up before her father grabbed her shoulder and pulled her forcibly down, hoping to wait out the storm that was the boy's wrath. Ranma had held his father in the air a moment and then threw him into the wall, causing it to create an impact crater the size of the man and then some. Ranma walked to his father, the red tracks still flowing with fresh drops of 'tears' and said,

"You know how much I loved her pop's. I would have gladly given my life to her."

Ranma twitched his hand and a ball of energy materialized out of thin air. Ranma picked up his father and held the ball of energy at stomach level, then to everyone's horror Ranma set it loose. Saotome flew across the yard and landed with a thud on the other wall and created another huge crater larger than the last one. He again walked over to his father and picked him up off the ground and readied another ball,

"Shampoo was all I had pop's, and I lost her. She hated me because I'm a freak, and you have the BALLS to say that to my face!"

Ranma let loose another 'ball' but then kept shooting the balls into the elder Saotome until the gave in and shot him straight through to the street. Ranma walked through the debri's and said,

"I'm a freak now pop's, you of all people should know that but she didn't. She was the only person who cared for me instead of trying to kill me for what I was. But you...you..."

Ranma dropped to his hands and knees and said so quiet that only Saotome could hear,

"She loved me pop's, one of the few who ever did, and now I lost her because I was too blind to see the truth. No matter who I love, they will never accept me."

Ranma's 'tears' hit the ground and made red drops on the pavement. Saotome was at a loss for words. His son had dissapeared for a while to train at some point and had never actually shown or told him just what he had learned. Genma had seen as much as the floating but that was about it, his son never really had a need to use the power he had just shown. Saotome uneasily got up and stumbled his way towards his son knowing that since the test he had never been able to see or cry. When he did cry though, the 'tears' were actually blood that seeped from his...eyes. So when Ranma cried, it meant pain for him in both mantal and physical ways. Saotome realizing this did something he rarely showed his son as he approached. He showed compassion.

"C'mon, let's go and get some breakfast."

Saotome held his out to his despairing son and when Ranma looked up, he smiled and looked encouragingly at his 'crying' son. Ranma took the offered hand and wiped the 'tears' from his face. Once properly cleaned off, both son and father walked back to the house and went to sit at the overturned table and have breakfast before he left for school. The shell shocked Tendo's could all but stare as the duo turned the table upright and talked at the table as if nothing had ever happened and amiably joked about the look on the faces of the family. Soun concluded that with the Saotome's around, peace would be a rare thing to come across.

-----

Akane was to say the least, uneasy about having to walk Ranma to school. She had just witnessed him give his father the ass beating of the century and both walked away unphazed and actually happier than when their fight began. So when Akane was doing double takes of her possibly future fiance you can understand why. After the fight and the talk with his father, Ranma had shown no emotion at all and hadn't spoken an actual word since then. Akane had to drag him to school via hand hold and was getting tired of the silence and said,

"So sleep well?

Ranma 'looked' at her and nodded. She was ghetting a little annoyed at the boy's obvious avoidance at words and tried again.

"So you think school will be fun?"

Ranma just shriugged and again danced a way around not using words. She was going to give this one more try.

"Why did you get into that fight with your father this morning anyway? Why ver that girl named _Shampoo_."

She finally got a reaction, but not the one she had expected. The boy had begun to glow again with that same black intensity and had actually made her shrink away from Ranma letting go of his hand. He realized she had let go and to her elief, let the black aura subside. But it seems she had finally reached her goal of getting him to talk.

"She was the Amazon I told you about in the bathroom."

This piqued her curiosity and she asked,

"You said you loved her in the ight with your dad. Is that true?"

Ranma winced and said,

"Yeah, I did love her."

Akane felt a little sad but finally picked up on the 'did'.

"You mentioned that you had loved her and she made you leave but you never explained why. Your dad said something about the rag but I missed most of it. What did he say?"

Ranma re-grasped her hand and smiled knowingly at the girl.

"I'll tell you another time but we don't wanna be late do we?"

Akane checked her watch and sure enough, they had less than ten minutes to get there. She grasped his hand firmly and said,

"Oh man, you're right. We're gonna have to run the rest of the way, C'MON!"

She then began to sprint and failed to realize in her haste that the 'blind' boy had grabbed her hand the second time and was now running alongside her at an even pace. She also failed to realize that he had dodged just about everything that came his way and actually managed to avoid the cold water thrown by the old woman so they never needed to stop by Dr. Tofu's. The school finally came into focus and Akane said,

"Finally, we made it!

That was about the same moment she tripped. By Akane watch they had three minutes to spare and knowing about the hentai horde that lay awaiting her arrival outside the school doors. She wearily groaned and shakily tried to get to her feet but all she managed to do was get up and have searing pain shoot through her ankle and cause her to crumple down to the ground. Akane hissed and the boy, still holding her hand felt both the fall and heard the hiss and said,

"Hey what the matter?"

"I tripped and hurt my ankle, I don't think I can make it."

"Hm? Why not? The school is right there right?"

"Yeah but so is the horde."

"Hmmmmmm?"

Akane gave him the thirty second spark notes on the horde and when she finished he chuckled and said,

"That's okay, I think I can take em'"

Akane looked questionly at the boy that went unnoticed as he just kept smiling and added,

"Here, I'll carry you in."

He turned around and lowered to the ground, offering her his back. She was now looking at the boy as though he had sprouteda second head and said,

"Are you crazy? You can't carry me _and_ take the hentai's all at once!"

His answer was to wear a smirk that was almost too Nabiki-like in nature to trust and he said,

"Don't worry about the horde, just let me take care of them and you, ok?"

Akane blushed a little at the accidental flattery and said,

"Alright fine. I can't turn down an offer like that."

Akane hobbled over to Ranma and grabbed a hold of his neck while he put an arm under each leg. Now normally, any boy who ever dared touch her anywhere got a good smack to the face. But, Ranma not showing anything to have possibly pointed him out to being a pervert was an exception to the rule. That and that he was the first boy who hadn't instantly drooled over her or had tried to fight her for the right to date. For the first time in a while, Akane felt calm around a boy her own age. The calm though lasted about two seconds before they entered the gat and the mob started to sprint at the two. Ranma kept walking with the direction given by a very nervous kane and when he stepped into the grounds, a confident smirk came over his face. Akane looked questioningly at him and he said,

"Hold on tight."

"Uh yeah ok, what are you going to do?"

"You'll see."

This time the smirked changed into a small smile and Akane began to become uneasy. This coupled with the oncoming horde led her to become quite nervous and she was starting to question her judgement in letting Ranma handle things when all of a sudden a weird tingle started to crawl up her spine. She looked at Ranma who was glowing, this time white, and seemed to be channeling his ki into somethig. The horde was now twnety feet away and closing and Akane was panicking. She said,

"Ranma? What are you doing c'mon do something."

Ranma said,

"Already did."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Asked Akane hotly.

"You'll see."

Akane looked up and the horde was ten feet. She knew this was the end and sighed in defeat. She had trusted the blind boy too much. The horde was five feet away and about to pounce on the couple. Akane slowly counted the feet in her mind until the horde was upon them. Nine feet, eight feet, seven feet, six feet. As soon as they hit five the weird tingle she had felt earlier came back with a vengence and she looked to the boy to see the white glow was painfully bright now. She looked up in time to see the horde come within three feet of them before hitting an invisible wall. She blinked to make sure she wasn't seeing things and sure enough, the horde was piling into an a solid wall of nothing. Ranma happily 'looked' at her and said,

"SEE! I TOLD you I could do it."

She just stared speechlessly at the boy before her and wondered how in the hell what he was doing was even physically possible. She yried to say,

"How...how...how did you...do..."

Ranma finished for her by saying,

"How did I do that?"

Akane dumbly nodded her head and again looked at the mob of boys pressing against the invisible wall trying to get to the people within. Ranma said while walking and bulldozing the horde at the same time,

"Well, I just concentrated my ki and formed the wall in my mind. After that it just making it happen."

Akane looked at Ranma as if seeing him for the first time again and thought of how powerful he must be to create and articulate his ki in such a way. They kept walking on and Ranma asked,

"Hey, do you mind if these guys get hurt?"

Akane shook her head and Ranma stopped, concentrated for a second and then literally blew the mob away. Akane was shocked beyond coherent thought and tried to piece together what had just happened in her mind. Ranma smiled and looked at Akane again and said excitedly,

"Pretty neat isn't it."

Akane just nodded and started to wonder what kind of destruction Ranma could wreak and hopefully she wouldn't be too near. Oh what wishful thinking. Kuno had stepped out of the shadow of a nearby tree and korny sppech forgotten stared at the blindfolded boy who had taken out the entire moob of boys with what appeared to be an invisible blow.

"Such...power. This new student will prove to be quite a challenge. I the great Tatewaki Kuno embrace this challenge."

Kuno stepped out of his perch and looked in interst on his new target until he saw that the new student was carrying Akane. Instantly he ran at the boy and stepped in front of him to impede his path.

"New student, stop right there! Why are you carrying the beautiful Akane Tendo in your unworthy arms."

"Ummmm, Akane who is this guy?"

Akane sighed and rolled her eyes. She said in a bored tone,

"This guy would be Kuno, the-"

"Ah, my fair Akane Tendo, let me introduce myself to the undeserving ca who you grace your presence with."

Akane rolled her eyes while Ranma sweat dropped. Nabiki sighed in wonderment at the mornings events and said,

"Kuno baby just doesn't know when to quit does he."

The other girls in the room laughed and one of them said,

"Yeah, I know what ou mean. He just can't take a hint."

Anopther girl said,

"Your tellin me. That guy is hopeless."

Nabiki thought for a second before a lightbulb flashed in her mind and said,

"I've got a little bet to wager, who wants in?"

Immediately everybody got up and swarmed Nabiki who placed the bet for who would win the match; Ranma with injured Akane or Kuno with bokken sword.Nabiki found that if Ranma kept this up, she would be living the high life in no time. While everyone had finished placing their bets, Kuno had finished his speech and made them so late there was no point in hurrying anymore. So the exasperated couple waited and then Ranma gave his introduction.

"Ranma Saotome of the anything goes school of martial arts, now can you get out of my way so I can get Akane to the nurse?"

"What? How did thy fair maiden injure herself."  
Both sighed a very tired sigh and said,

"Kuno, I hurt myself walking here and Ranma offered to help get me here to school on time. Then you showed up and made us late."

"But why would the fair Akane Tendo leave such work to this simpleton."

Akane was flustered and said,

"Well, ummm, ah he's my-"

"He's her fiance it's his job Kuno baby!"

Nabiki had been listening because there was nothing better to do and she answered the question for her little sister. She shrugged at the look her sister gave her a dirty and thought,

'Oh well, more than one fish in the sea as they always say.'

The entire room was a buzz of not so quiet mutterings and almost all the girls in her class came up to her to ask her about the engagement.

Cackling evilly on the inside Nabiki thought, 'Oh, this is just too easy.'

A/N: DON'T HURT ME!(ducks randome blunt object) It was school! Blame the school! Anyway,uh, I hope you liked it,, now you don't have to hunt me down!O


End file.
